LOVE is the Tie That Binds
by Potterfriendz
Summary: Edward and Bella are beginning their first year of college. Nothing is going the way it should and when it seems that all is lost, love will bring it together. Family will be more important than first thought. All characters are human.
1. Moving Day

LOVE is the Tie That Binds

Chapter 1- Moving Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyer's brilliant mind. All characters are hers, even if I wish Edward was real.**

**A/N: Here's to my first Twilight fic. cheers I'm looking forward to what you think. Review away!**

_(The beginning of this story, is mainly background. I do promise that it does pick up and become more interesting. I unfortunately needed to get into the flow of writing.)_

**EPOV**

"I think we got the last of it Edward! We're ready to hit the road." My dad was calling up from the bottom of the stair case.

"I'll be right down." I stood back, looking at the emptiness of our house. There are many memories that filled these rooms and halls.

I felt an arm go around my waist. "You know, you were 4 years old when you decided you wanted to become a doctor. I never knew whether or not to be mad at your brothers or glad. That poor bookcase never knew what hit it and you were knocked out cold. Emmett and Jasper were chasing you around the upstairs and yelling that vampires were after you. All I could hear was you screaming that you didn't want fangs." I watched my mother as she told me one of the stories of our childhood. You could see it in her face she was watching it happen all over again. She chuckled lightly and continued, "You ran into your room, tripped over that toy piano and WHACK!"

Unconsciously I rubbed my forehead. "We took you to the emergency room and you were simply fascinated. You were so upset we had to leave. From that day forward, you made it known that you were going to be a doctor that helps kids. I'm so proud of you. I feel like that was only yesterday." My mom pulled me closer to her and I could see that her eyes were misty.

"I'll miss it here. We have so many memories. I hope we have just as many memories at our new home in Seattle." Just then we heard the truck's horn and we knew it was time. I glanced around one more time and said my final farewell.

"Let's get this show on the road. I have a beautiful, hot woman waiting for me when I get back home." Emmett yelled as he was half dangling out of his Jeep's window.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. We haven't really seen much of Emmett lately because he has been going to the University of Washington on a football scholarship. It's his senior year and has an apartment that Jasper will be moving into with him. I have to stay on campus at least for one year, school requirement. Then I think I'll be looking forward to finding an apartment as well.

I turned to see my mom and dad climb into the rental truck. You could see my mom taking in one last look of our beautiful house. It was larger than most houses, but not large like many of the mansions that are around our neighborhood. This house suited our family perfectly; every room was filled with a purpose. The place were leaving behind was not just bricks and wood. It was held together with love, friendship, and hope. It was home. We were leaving it all behind to find a new home. Finally, I reached for the door of my silver Volvo, slid in the driver's side and turned on the engine. For the first time all my anxiety just melted away. My car and I had a certain connection. It is a complete guy thing to say, but it really does seem to know me.

We started pulling away from the house, Mom and Dad in the lead. Jasper was in the passenger seat of my car. I turned to him knowing we both decided to do this together. We had a feeling that our lives were going to change in Seattle. I turned to my brother beside me and took a deep breath, "Ready Jasper? Here's to our new lives." I raised my bottle water to his and without saying another word, I knew what he was thinking and he knew what I was feeling.

"It'll be a change. I'm glad I decided to transfer to UW. It wouldn't be the same to stay around here and have the rest of my family on the west coast." Jasper was transferring from Cornell to UW. His major was Psychology, but he had a secret talent for photography. I don't know how he does it, but he is able to capture emotions and feelings in one picture. Sometimes I wonder if he had a secret super power that caused him to know what people were feeling.

Chicago's sky line was disappearing at a rapid rate. It was a beautiful sight at night and now it was time to expand our horizons and move on to the Seattle life. Our dad, Edward Sr., was an architect and was part of a firm that just expanded to Seattle. He was picked as one of the elite to help build it up. Mom, Esme, is an interior designer and said that she was open for a change of scenery. We had all talked it over and decided that we would move together.

I had already responded to an acceptance from Cornell as well. Thankfully when we found out we were moving, I was able to contact University of Washington admissions and both Jasper and I were able to transfer to there instead. They were quick to accept us when they saw our applications and transcripts. It really does pay off to earn high grades.

I looked in my rearview mirror and started laughing. Jasper turned around and began laughing as well. If you could picture a built, 6'3 male singing into candy bar and he was being very animated.

"Edward, roll down the windows and I'll turn down the radio." I loved the way Jasper thought. We knew that Emmett usually kept his windows down unless it finally hit ten degrees outside. He also likes to listen to his music very loudly, but no one would ever say anything to him for fear of their life.

"Is that what I think it is…no way!! Does Rose know he sings along to those kinds of songs?" I couldn't stop laughing. I heard Jasper snort; this was going to be a very entertaining drive.

The lyrics were now filling the air around us.

_Its out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse Me Thank You  
Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
Turkey imported from Maine,_

_We're gonna relax and renew,_

_You, go, do!_

_I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink prada tote?  
I need my tiffany hair band,  
And then I can go for a float. (HSM 2, Fabulous, Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel)_

I looked one more time and you could see Emmett's arm flailing in a very girly way and his head swinging back and forth to the beat. To bad I couldn't have foreseen the future; I would have kept my camcorder in the car.

**BPOV**

I can't believe when summer ends, I'll be going to college. I have been trying to save up to help any way that I can for college. Our parents have made sure that our college tuition has been paid for, but I still prefer to have worked for my money. We were taught to have responsibility so we don't have to rely on others. It's always good to have a back up plan.

Our parents are wonderful. Our dad, Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital. He is just getting ready to open a practice where he can enroll medical students and have them part of the medical program at the university. He's really excited and hopes this gives the students a little more practice in the world of medicine.

Mom, Tanya, is going to be working at the office. She'll basically be the secretary or better known as the Administrative Assistant. When I'm not working, I'll try to help out when I can. She's looking forward to see the new office and getting to know other adults. She has been a housewife and mom for as long as I could remember. She finally feels comfortable going out into the world.

"Hey, Bella! Can you come in my room for a sec?" Alice stuck her head in my doorway and ran down the hall.

"Be right there. Let me just finish up this page." I sighed and dog-eared my spot in my book. My poor copy of Wuthering Heights is beat up and breaking at the spine. I think it gives it character.

"Bellllaaaa, put your book down and get in here." I snapped out of my daydream and went to Alice's room.

"Okay Alice, you have me. What is it you need?" She was standing there, if you could call it that. I really wondered if she ever made anyone seasick watching her rock back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I was thinking about hitting the shops in town. Don't roll your eyes! You know I only have your best interest at heart." Oh no, she's already giving the pouty face. Usually it takes a few times of saying no before that happens.

"We're not going to be playing Bella Barbie, are we?" I could only hope. I'm your average looking girl. I tried to blend into the crowd instead of standing out. Well, as much as I could blend in. I have a way of making an entrance. I've tripped over more rugs, steps, and my own feet than I could keep track of. I wonder every day how I have managed to keep myself standing upright.

"How about we go for mani's and pedi's and check a few clothing stores. I promise to take it easy on you. Rose will be doing most of the shopping any way. Emmett has been away for over a week and she still has to wait a few more days. I figured we could go shopping and she can buy herself a new outfit or ten. And we can enjoy each other's company." Well, she did have a good point there.

I sighed lightly, "Alright, I'll go. As long as you promise not to go all psycho-pixie on me and we can stop at the bookstore." Alice was the smallest of all of us. Her brown hair cut short and went in every direction giving her the look of a little pixie. Her energy could rival any 3 year old that was hyped on sugar and red dye.

Alice feigned shock and we both started laughing. Rose came running in a few seconds later. One look at us, she realized we were going shopping and she started jumping up and down.

"Let's go let mom and dad know where we're going. Then we can head out." I grabbed my wallet and keys from my room and headed downstairs.

"Mom, dad, where are you guys?" I asked while looking in the living room.

"We're in here." Carlisle called out from his study.

"Rose, Alice, and I are going to head downtown. Rose is missing Emmett and we figure we could distract her, if only for a bit." Carlisle nodded and understood.

"Be safe. Will you ladies be back in time for dinner? Or shall we have dinner for two." My father looked at my mom and you could see the smile creeping up.

"We'll probably grab some dinner when we're out. You guys have been working really hard getting the practice opened. Take some time for yourselves and go out and have a peaceful dinner." I ran over to my mom and dad and gave them both a quick hug and kiss and ran to the garage.

I could already hear the music pumping from the car. "Let's go Bella. We're going to have so much fun."

I jumped into Alice's yellow Porsche and let the music take my mind off all the shopping and walking we are going to be doing today. There was something in the air, change was coming, but I couldn't tell if it was going to be good or bad.

**A/N: Sooooo whatcha think?? Let me know, pretty please. puppy dog face Thank you. **


	2. Family

Chapter 2- Family

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters that we love. I'm just enjoying spending time with Edward.

A/N: I want to thank all who have reviewed this story so far. You have brought out the inner Alice in me, lol. You all are the best! Also I need to thank my wonderful betas, Iwant2bdazzled and lastgreatcause (LJ)…I can't thank you for all your patience and help.

**EPOV**

The journey to Seattle only took us three days and when we walked in our new home it was already furnished and decorated. That's the advantage of having your mom as an interior decorator. Meanwhile, Dad had to start at his new firm right away. 

Japser moved most of his things into Emmett's apartment. It was very nice and I was surprised at how well kept it was. The two bedrooms and the living room are very spacious. The kitchen and dining rooms were a little small, but luckily they did have a breakfast bar to help compensate lost space. 

When they finished settling in at the apartment, they came back and unpacked the remainder of their belongings. My parents made sure that our bedrooms were left to us. Jasper and Emmett spent the day setting up their rooms and made it their own. 

Since my brothers were busy at the apartment, I was able to unpack all my things for my bedroom with the exception of the boxes that are intended for the dorm. My vast music collection was amongst the things that were staying. Most of my music is on my iPod, therefore there is no need to clutter up my living quarters on campus. I went over to my stereo put on my Killers CD, hoping the music would take over my mind. There was so much going on and my brain needed a break. 

After about the third song, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said even though my eyes were still closed.

I heard someone sit on the sofa and opened my eyes. 

"Hey son, I was thinking that we could have a family night and just watch movies. We haven't been able to spend quality time together. Tonight would be perfect for it before we get caught up with school and work," my dad said as he leaned back in his seat.

I sat up, and then scooted to sit against the headboard to see my dad talking. Even after moving and adjusting to his new job, he looked very calm. Our family liked to make sure that we spent at least one day out of the week together. 

"That would be a perfect way to spend the evening. We've all been busy; it'll be nice to relax. By the way, how is everything going with your new architect buddies?" I asked since we haven't really been able to catch up with all the chaos.

"They are still starting out, but have a strong staff. It's exciting to be part of their team. Tomorrow night your mother and I are were invited to attend a charity event. It's an honor for such an opportunity to get to know our sponsors and affiliates. Esme is excited because she gets to wear her new navy blue gown." My dad's face lit up when he talked of Mom in the dress. It's times like these that I forget they have been married for over 20 years. They still look at each other as if it was the first time they met.

"I'll have to suggest to Jasper to take some pictures before you go out then. We must capture your first dance in Seattle." I said as I winked at my dad. We were both suddenly overcome with laughter.

"I found out that my interview with hospital went well. They offered me a position in the emergency room. I'll basically be setting up files for Triage and then as I learn more I'll take on more responsibilities. It'll be a great chance for me to build up connections." Getting a job was a priority that will help advance my career.

"I'm so proud of you. I don't think I could have asked for three better sons. All of you have grown up to be selfless men. " My dad stood up and I followed. "Emmett, Jasper and you have talents that exceed the common man. When you become a father, and that's not for some time…"my dad cleared his throat and nudged me, but you could tell he was serious too. "You'll live for these moments. Thank you." He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you." It was all I could think of to say. We rarely had heart to heart talks, but I cherished them when we did. 

"I think I'm going to help your mother get dinner started. Would you mind calling Emmett and Jasper and let them know about dinner and a movie?" I nodded and my dad started to walk out of my room.

"Hey, Dad." I called his attention before he left. I ran my hand through my hair before I spoke . "Thank you again. I love you." 

"Love you too, son." He smiled and walked down the hallway.

I pulled out my silver cell phone and dialed Emmett's number. "Hey Em. I wanted to let you know that Mom and Dad are getting ready to start dinner and wanted you and Jasper to come over. Then we're going to watch a movie or something. That's ok with you, right?"

Emmett's was quick to answer. "Sure bro. Jasper and I were just trying to figure out what we could make with ramen noodles, some left over general tso's chicken and fortune cookies."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright then. We'll see you in a bit." I hung up the phone and decided to head downstairs and play the piano that was in our sitting area. 

**BPOV**

The clock on my dresser said it was 2 pm. That allows me about an hour before I have to get ready for work. I started working part time at the Barnes and Noble because of my love for books, but also it's close to school. I figure it would be a great idea for when classes start, I wouldn't have far to go the nights I work. 

I decided to search out Alice and see what she was up to. I started walking down the hall when I heard my parents talking in dad's study.

"I'm not overworking you, am I?" My dad asked my mom.

"Not at all. Why would you think that?" My mom replied. 

My dad did have a point now that I heard it. She seemed to stay a little longer at the office and seemed just a bit edgier. I don't think most people would have picked up on it actually.

"I don't want you feeling obligated to stay late just to finish paperwork. I know it's a new practice, so we have more work. I should look for a part time secretary to help with the work load. I hate to see you burn out before we even began." You could hear the concern in his voice. I knew he liked the idea of mom returning to work, but I wonder if he felt guilty about it.

I decided that I shouldn't be hanging next to the door. I glanced at my watch. Maybe I'll just grab a quick bite to eat instead. 

I went to the kitchen and made myself a chicken salad sandwich and grabbed a few carrot sticks. I took a seat on a chair that was at the breakfast bar. My mind started drifting to school, work, and even boys. I must have really been in deep thought because Rose was standing right in front of me with an evil grin on her face.

"You look deep in thought. Spill." Rose was never one to beat around the bush. 

"It's nothing. I was thinking about my classes and work." I wasn't about to tell her I was thinking of boys.

"Mmm…nice try. When I came in you were smirking. I don't think school and work generate that kind of happiness, even for you, Bella." Rose gracefully leapt up into the chair beside me. I don't know how she appears to float on air while I tend to trip over it. 

"Was it that obvious?" The heat started to creep up in my face. "Of course it was. My face is an instant lie detector."

Rose laughed. "I'm afraid so. Who is he? Have we seen him before?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know. I was entertaining the idea that I would actually meet someone who was normal. Unfortunately for me, I get all the weird ones. I'm debating on buying one of those fake engagement rings to keep the dogs away." 

"Do you think they actually work?" Rose quickly pointed out what I was thinking to myself.

"No idea, my luck I would attract a whole new breed. Perhaps I should just avoid that headache all together." I was definitely not known for my good luck. Never mind, that idea is gone. I took another glance at my watch and realized it was 2:45pm.

"I have to get ready for work. Are you still meeting up with Emmett tomorrow?" I recall her mentioning that earlier today.

"I think we're going to go to the café down Main Street. Do you have to work tomorrow?" Rose eyes lit up. I could tell a plan was formulating in that blonde head of hers.

"I'm off tomorrow. Why? What are you planning?" I asked not quite sure if I should be worried or not. Alice usually gives that look, not Rose.

"Well, I asked Alice if she was working as well. Apparently there is a high-end client showing up at the boutique and her boss suggested that she come in. But anyway, Emmett was going to bring his brothers along. We haven't had the chance to meet any of his family and it's easier to start with brothers then parents. I have heard so much about them and they seem to be really nice guys. And who knows, maybe you'll hit it off and have a real guy to daydream about." Rose just grinned. Then in one quick motion was off the chair and gliding out of the room.

"Just think about it." She said in a sing-song voice from the other room.

Great, now I have all night to think about Emmett's brothers. I haven't really spent time with him, but the few occasions we did he was like my big, brother bear. He's very outgoing and has an inner child that is just ready to burst. What would his brothers like in me? I'm very ordinary and no secret talents. Unless you count being able to turn you face to different shades of red in a matter of seconds. 

**Reviews are love. I love hearing what you think.**


	3. Meeting Emmett

**Chapter 3- Meeting Emmett**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the crazy thoughts that go through my mind.**

A/N: You guys are absolutely awesome! There have already been 160 views of this story!! I'm completely floored at how well this is being received. You are my inspiration. 

Also I need to have a shout out for my wonderful betas; you guys are amazing and make this story that much better. Thank you, Iwant2bdazzled and lastgreatcause (LJ). hugs

I have had a few questions about the families. For the Cullen family we have Edward Sr and Esme and their sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. The Swan family includes Carlisle and Tanya and their daughters Rose, Alice, and Bella. The "kids" once school resumes, will be attending the Univ. of Seattle. Rose and Emmett are already an item and are seniors. Jasper is a Junior, Alice is a Sophomore, and Edward and Bella are Freshmen. I know it strays a bit from the series, but I thought it would be good to put some distance in years between all of them. 

On with the story….

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hellooo…hellooo…someone please answer me. Is anybody there? Do you know Edward? Oh please be home. No I don't want to fall… Ahhhhhh! No I still want to find my prince; he was just through that door." Why didn't that hurt? Why is someone yelling my name?

"Bella, wake up!" I heard a man's voice. I was slowly being lifted back into my bed.

"What's going on? Why was I just dangling from my bed? What time is it?" I started to sit up when I heard a low chuckle next to me.

"Bella, you were talking in your sleep and from the sounds of it, falling as well. Do you remember what you were dreaming about? Who is this Edward you speak of?" I could finally make out my dad's features. He was sitting at the foot of my bed and had a curious look about him.

I pulled my knees to my chest and turned my head to still see my dad. What was I dreaming about? "Oh, I remember now." I said as my dream slowly came back into focus. "The girls from work were talking about the movie Enchanted. We had it on since it was the feature movie for children's night. I had to help in passing out bookmarks. I remember the princess falling from the billboard and thought how much that could have been me. Edward is the prince that comes to find her." I really have to stay away from caffeine at night.

"So what brings you to my room? Well besides my whole damsel in distress act." The sun started filtering in my room and I could feel the warmth of the light.

"Well, my fair maiden, I was going to see what you would like for breakfast. Since its Saturday, I was thinking about making pancakes. What kind do you want?" My dad couldn't help but laugh. Breakfast was his specialty in the Swan household, no one could contend with his pancakes.

"That sounds perfect. Could I have strawberry ones? With some extra berries on top?" I leaned towards my dad and gave my best puppy dog face.

"You are too cute when you make that face. How is a dad supposed to resist that? Not that I could deny my beautiful daughter her favorite pancakes. Strawberry it is. I'll be downstairs starting breakfast, see you in a bit." My dad stood up and ruffled my hair. 

I tried flattening my hair where he just mussed it. "Thanks dad, I'll be down in a few minutes and help you out. I just need a moment to feel human again. Dangling off a billboard takes a lot out of a girl first thing in the morning." I jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom, laughing on the way.

After I brushed my teeth and pulled my untamed hair into a ponytail, I went downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and sausages was making me hungry. It smelled so good, I love Saturday mornings.

"What can I help with?" I leaned against the kitchen counter ready to be thrown into action.

"You want to set up the table and pour juices for everyone? I'll see what else I need after that." My dad was mixing the batter for the next set of pancakes and pouring it onto the griddle.

"Good morning Dad! That smells so good." Alice ran over to our dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she started running towards me. I backed away instinctively, nearly tripping over the chair.

"Bella, Rose told me you are going with her to the café today. I think I should help pick out an outfit and do your hair. You may meet the man of your dreams and you'll want to stop him in his tracks." I started to shake my head.

"Oh no, you'd dress me up and put those death traps on my feet and I'll be in the ER before making it 10 feet from this house." I had to try and fight this. Alice tends to go overboard, especially when it comes to meeting guys.

Alice put her hands over her heart, "You give me such little credit sis. Your outfit will be on your bed along with shoes that are appropriate for you. I wouldn't endanger your life while walking in the city. Now if we were going clubbing, that may be a different story." Alice turned quickly and skipped though the hall and ran up the steps.

Breakfast was delicious. My dad tried to do the dishes, but we all insisted he let us clean up as a reward for cooking such a wonderful meal. 

I looked over at my mom putting away the plates and she looked very tired. Her eyes didn't shine with the brightness instead there were purple shadows beneath them. I could see why my dad was concerned about her working too hard.

Rose left to go over to Emmett's and said that she'd meet me at the café in two hours. Alice was also getting ready to leave. Her client was supposed to be arriving in about two hours as well and she still had to get prepared at the boutique before they showed up.

I started to go back to my room and that's when I remembered Alice had said she was picking out an outfit for me. I took a deep breath and walked in.

A towel went flying across the room and hit me square in the chest. "What is going on? Why are you throwing a towel at me?" I yelled.

"Remember, I said I was going to do your hair. Now go get showered, I only have 45 minutes before I have to leave." For being so small, Alice was one powerful little pixie. I almost feel sorry for the guy that falls in love with her. I'm not sure if he would know how to handle all that energy.

The shower only lasted 15 minutes and before I knew it I was being shuttled off to Alice's room. "Sit. It looks like I'm not going to have time to do make up, but I can at least do your hair." The noise of the blow dryer startled me and Alice giggled. Her hands were moving so fast, I couldn't follow what she was doing. 

I closed my eyes and started to feel nervous about meeting Emmett's brothers. What if I make a fool of myself or even worse, I have nothing in common with them and we sit in awkward silence. Before I could go in to a full panic attack, I heard Alice clapping her hands.

I opened my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. My jaw dropped when I realized that was me looking back. "Wow. Alice, I look like a girl." 

Alice started to giggle, "No, you look like a sexy, sophisticated woman. Just because you like to pull your hair up all the time, doesn't mean there isn't potential. Now go ahead and get changed into your outfit. I left you lip gloss on your dresser." She pulled me into a quick hug. "I have to run, make sure you let me know how everything turns out."

"Thank you Alice. I'll let you know every detail. Good luck today!" I headed towards my room and looked at the outfit she picked out. I had to admit, it looked safe. I pulled on the blue silk tank top. It was a plain, but it had a V-neck and the material overlapped each other right at the chest area. I laughed at myself. It made my bust size look bigger. I slid on the off white skirt and zippered it in the back. The material was very light and comfortable. Looking up again at the mirror, you could see it clinging to my hips. I shook my head trying to figure out how Alice finds these clothes. The outfit looked like it was designed just for me. Now came the moment of truth, were there death traps waiting for me? I reached on the bed and opened up the shoe box. A smile crept up on my face. She had placed white ballet flats in the box.

I said bye to my mom and dad and drove to the public lot. I looked at my watch and realized I still had time, so walked down the strip. I saw a Starbucks and decided I could use a coffee to wake me up a little. 

"How may I help you today?" The girl at the counter asked with a smile on her face. I looked at her name tag and it said Angela.

"May I have a Tall Caramel Macchiato with one Splenda?"

"Would you like anything else today?" She asked looking over at the bakery case.

"No thank you. Just the coffee." I handed her the money and went to the side and waited for my beverage. The barista that was making my coffee was named Ben, at least according to his name tag. While he was working I'd see him every once in awhile steal a look at the girl Angela. I wondered if they were going out or if he was trying to get up the nerve to ask.

"Tall Caramel Macchiato with one Splenda?" He asked handing the coffee to me.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled and headed for the door. 

As I got closer, I turned a bit so I could use my shoulder to open it. I leaned on the metal bar that was going across it and gave a push. Except when I pushed there was no door and why was I still going forward. I closed my eyes expecting to hit the ground. Instead I felt two arms grab my shoulders. I held a death grip on my coffee, but it was too hard and the lid popped off and splashed at the person who stopped me. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Hold on, I'll get some napkins." I ran back into the store grabbed a handful and raced back out. "Here, is your hand okay?" I couldn't look up at the person, I was too horrified.

"It's ok, really. I'll just rinse it off in the men's room. Don't worry, it'll be alright." All I could see was a hospital badge, I hoped that he was a doctor, at least he'd know if he was burned badly. I know that coffee was hot. 

"I'm so sorry." I managed to mumble before I ran down the sidewalk. 

I couldn't believe I just did that. I was within a block of the café and took a deep breath. I needed to calm down before I met up with Rose. I turned the corner and saw Rose standing next to Emmett. "Hey squirt!" Emmett said running up to me giving me a huge bear hug. 

"Can't…breathe…." I said while gasping for air. Suddenly I was able to take a deep breath. "Hi, to you too, Emmett." I gave him a playful nudge.

"Wow, Alice knows how to pick the right outfit to dress you up Bells." Rose came over and linked her arm with Emmett's. "You look very nice and girly," she said covering her mouth. I could tell she was laughing. I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's go in and sit. My brother will be here in a few minutes. He just called and said he was running late." Emmett led the way to our table.

* * *

**I know, I know…how could I just end it there?! Don't hate me…yet. Bella actually ran away with the chapter, it was supposed to be a split POV. Oh well, I guess we'll just need to see a whole chapter of Edward. I know how disappointing that is.**

**The opening line is from Enchanted. It was still near the beginning where she was dropped into the throes of NYC. The commercial came on while I was typing and the thought of Bella saying she was looking for Edward while in her sleep was too easy to pass up.**

**I'm very curious as to what you're thinking. I heart reviews. **

**Nicole**


	4. Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing mind behind Twilight, just the crazy ideas that follow.**

**  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Easter was pretty hectic at the house and then I had a massive migraine for two days. But fear not...I've come bearing a new chapter. Have I mentioned how much I love my betas, Iwant2bedazzled and lastgreatcause(LJ)?? You guys are awesome! **

* * *

**Chapter 4 Full Moon  
**

**EPOV**

I lay in bed watching the sun filter in through my room. I didn't want to get up yet, but I did have to get my ID badge and clearance card. Reluctantly, I kicked off my blankets, climbed out of bed and decided that I should shower. I stretched my hands above my head, leaned back and tried to pull as many muscles as possible.

I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and glanced at the mirror. What is it with my hair? I turned on the shower and made sure that is was hot. The water burned my skin at first, but my body got used to the heat and my muscles started to relax. I reached up for my shampoo and I smiled remembering that no matter how much shampoo I use, my hair would refuse to be tamed. After making sure that every part of my body was thoroughly washed, I stood under the water and let it run over me. I turned the shower off and stuck my hand out searching for the towel. I thought I put it on the towel rack; maybe I left it on the sink when I brushed my teeth. I pulled back the shower curtain and grimaced once the cold air hit me. I looked over at the sink, no towel, what hell.

"EMMETT!!" You have got to be kidding me. He took all the towels out of the bathroom, even the hand towels! I went to grab for my flannel pants from the floor—nothing. A stream of profanities started flying out of my mouth.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!! What the hell do you think you are doing? Give me back my towel!" I continued to yell. All I could hear was Emmett's booming laughter. I pinched the bridge of my nose hoping that it would calm me. I realized at this point it was useless and prayed that my dear mother was nowhere in sight. I poked my head out of the door and wished that I had superhuman speed. I took a deep breath and made a run for it.

I made it to the door of my room, "Damn it Emmett! Where the hell are you? Get your ass out here and show yourself." There was no way this could get any more humiliating. I could not be more thankful that I lived with all brothers at this moment.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" I heard my mom asking as she was climbing up the steps. Shit, fuck, could this be any worse. _Speak you idiot before she sees you._

"Mom, don't come up!! I'm begging you. I'm not decent and pretty sure you don't want to see me in the buff." I prayed that my words stopped her from coming up any further.

"Do I even want to know what is going on?" She said with a mix of concern and oh god, she's laughing.

"Probably not. I'll talk to you as soon as I can get into my room." I started banging my head against my door. "Speaking of which, where are the spare keys to get into the bedrooms? Emmett kindly locked me out."

I could still hear her laughing, "I'll get it, they're in the kitchen. I'll…umm…let you know when I'm coming up the stairs, so I can throw it down the hall. I'll keep my eyes closed." I heard her quick run down the steps she was already on and I already started to hear her opening the kitchen drawers.

I sighed; this has quickly turned into one of the worst mornings ever. I just realized I could run to the linen closet and grab a towel, but that would mean I would have to cross where the staircase was. I did the only thing I could think of, started banging my head against the door again. Then what I had dreaded happened. I saw a flash and heard Emmett laughing. My face turned red and I spun around.

"I swear Emmett, I will hunt you down. The best part is that you will have no idea when I'm going to strike. You will wish you didn't have to sleep at night." I growled at Emmett. He was at least smart enough to stay on the other side of the hall.

"Edward, I'm coming up. I'll stop two steps before the top and then toss it to the left. Sound good?" My mom was asking wearily, probably afraid she'll ended seeing more of her son than needed.

"Thank you Mom." I said half mumbling, this was just too embarrassing. I saw the little gold key fly around the corner. Thank goodness she had a good arm. The key landed near where I was standing. I quickly grabbed it and flew into my room, slammed the door shut and locked it.

"This has got to be one of the most humiliating days ever." I said aloud knowing no one was in the room with me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8:30am. I quickly got dressed and made my way to the kitchen.

"You alright honey? I already had a talk with Emmett. I don't know what gets into him." She placed hand on my shoulder and just shook her head.

"Are you sure we're brothers." I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

It worked and she started laughing, "Yes Edward, I'm sure. How you all ended up with all opposite personalities is beyond me."

"Got me." I laughed along with her. "I have to run up to the hospital to get my ID and clearance cards. I'll come back and see you off to your dance, but then I have to return back to the hospital to work. I have my first shift tonight." I said smiling. I was excited to start working at the ER. I doubt there will be a dull shift, especially in a city.

"I'm very excited for you. Now go dazzle the security staff with your brilliant smile." She gave me a quick hug and made her way to my dad's study.

I finished my breakfast, washed my dishes and went back to my room. I gathered my birth certificate, social security card, wallet, keys and phone and then headed towards my car. The drive only took twenty minutes. I went in the main entrance of the hospital and asked where security was.

After about a half hour, I left bearing a hospital ID and two clearance cards. I still had plenty of time before I needed to make it home to see Mom and Dad before they left, I chose to go to the book store. I parked my car and walked a few block before spotting the Barnes and Noble. I went to the music section and listened to some of the CDs.

Not wanting to get stares from the workers, I decided on a CD that I wanted to buy. Then I started to browse the books, but couldn't settle on what I wanted. I aimlessly walked up and down the aisles. My phone rang and I jumped.

"Hey Jasper, what's up? Yeah, you don't mind taking pictures do you? I think Mom and Dad said they needed to leave by 2:30pm." I smacked my head, "That's today? I'm not going to be able to make it. Not if I want to see Mom and Dad before they go, plus my shift starts at 4pm. Sorry, can you pass on my regrets to Rose and sisters. Oh, let Emmett know, he's still not forgiven. Thanks. See you in a little bit." I quickly shut my phone and headed towards the exit.

Glancing at my watch, I realized that I had a little more than a half hour before I had to return home. I really could use a cup of coffee and if I remember correctly, there is a Starbucks at the next corner. The day has been so long already and I still haven't gone to work. Just as I was nearing the store, I noticed that a lady needed help getting into her car. She had quite a few bags and I was surprised that she could even see where she was going.

"Excuse me Miss, would you like help with your bags?" I asked quietly, not wanting to frighten her.

"That would be an incredible help. Would you believe me if I told you there were more inside?" For the first time I saw her face. I immediately thought of a pixie, but before I could think, she was taking the bags out of my hands. Wow, she had strategically placed all the bags in her trunk and there were still room for more.

"That's not a problem. Do you always do this much shopping?" I inquired, slightly chuckling.

"Yup, but this time it's not all for me. I have a client at our sister store, so I'm pulling together different wardrobes for her. The bags should be to the right as soon as you walk in." She smiled as she pointed towards the building.

I went into the shop and grabbed the rest of the bags and the young lady followed. She was heading towards the counter area. I stepped outside and heard a female voice apologizing. I glanced to my left to see what was wrong.

The guy was standing there with a smirk on his face. Did he honestly think that this poor woman was going to talk to him? Her voice alone sounded frantic and embarrassed, I don't think she'll hang around to get his number. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Some guys are so easy to read, this one is no exception. Then I saw her suddenly run down the street. I laughed and continued on my way to the lady's car.

"What are you laughing about?" I jumped, that was the second time today. I'm beginning to think someone wants me to have a heart attack.

"Some poor young lady just ended up pouring her coffee on some guy's hand as she was leaving the Starbucks. The guy actually looked like he was going to try and get her number, but she ran off before he could say anything else. I don't blame her, but the look of disappointment on the guys face was pretty hilarious." I simply stated.

She giggled, "That reminds me of something my sister would do. She has terrible luck. I can't thank you enough for helping. Perhaps we'll run into each other again. But for now I must run back to my shop before I have a very cranky client. Bye!" I waved bye and try to process all that she said. I don't think I have ever met someone who talked that fast.

I finally made it home. My dad greeted me when I got in.

"Wow, don't you look like the dashing gentleman." I said to my dad. He was in a black tux and had a navy blue cummerbund and bow tie, I guess to match my mom's dress.

"Thank you Edward." He smiled looking very excited. He loves going to these events. I think it's so he can see Mom all dressed up.

I saw my dad's eyes get wide and I followed his gaze. My mom looked beautiful. She had on a floor length, spaghetti strapped dress. It was navy blue and had diamond looking rhinestones at the top. My dad quickly ran to the bottom of the stairs, holding his hand out to take hers when she reached the final step.

He leaned over and said something to her and you could see the blush in her face. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You look absolutely stunning, my vision of perfection. Shall we go to the sitting room? I believe Jasper is waiting to take our picture." He took my mom's hand and led her into the room.

Jasper immediately went to work taking pictures. He even snuck in a few pictures when they weren't paying attention. He had them go outside and took a few more then declared that he was finished. We went over to speak to them before they left.

Jasper spoke first, "Emmett wanted me to let you know to have fun. He's sorry that he scheduled lunch at the same time you were leaving. But he wanted me to send his love." Jasper then gave my mom a kiss on her cheek and dad a hug.

"Have fun and good luck." I said to our parents while giving them a hug and kiss bye. "We love you."

With that we watched them get into their car and head off. We both went back in the house. Jasper pulled out his phone. "Emmett, mom and dad just left, I should be there in a little bit. Sorry, I got caught up taking pictures. See you in a few." He then closed his phone and went to grab his keys.

"I apologize for you having to go to the café by yourself. I wasn't paying attention to everything I had to do today. I hope you have fun and let me know how it goes." I told Jasper.

"It's alright besides I can tell how excited you are about this job, even if you don't fully let on. Don't worry, if Emmett does anything embarrassing, you'll be the first to know. Good luck tonight." Jasper smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

**-gasp- So who did Bella spill her coffee on?? No worries, you'll find out soon enough. I couldn't leave you completely hanging, lol. Let me know what you think! I'm curious as to what is running through your minds. Until the next chapter..._be safe_.  
**

* * *


	5. Paging Dr Carlisle

**A/N: Thank you for being soooooo patient with me for updating. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the great creator behind the wonderful world of Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Paging Dr. Carlisle**

**BPOV**

The waiter came over to our table and took our drink orders. We were going to wait for Emmett's brothers, but decided against it when the waiter came over and ordered some drinks to start off.

"Emmett, is only one of your brothers coming to meet us?" I asked after noticing that only one extra drink had been ordered.

"Oh yeah, Edward got a new job at the hospital. He starts his first shift today. Plus I think he's still mad at me for locking him out of his room." He started laughing. There was more to that answer and my interest was peaked.

"Why would he still be mad at you for locking him out of his room? That seems kinda silly." I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, it was pure genius. While he was showering, I slipped in the bathroom and stole his towels and pajama bottoms. Then I ran over to his room and locked his door. But, I didn't expect him to start yelling so soon and Mom heard him. She hollered up the steps and started to come up. Edward completely freaked out telling her to stay where she was, unless she wanted to see him in the buff. So she went to get the spare key, I took a picture of him." At this point Emmett could no longer control his laughter. His face was nearly turning purple and was slapping his hand on the table. "I could show you if you want." He looked over at me, laughing harder.

My face turned bright red and Rose was giggling beside me. "Er, that's okay Emmett." I couldn't think of anything else to say. My eyes were bulging out of my head and I was very worried that Emmett actually had that picture in his pocket.

Just then Emmett waved at the front door. There stood a tall, blonde young man, he smiled over at our table and swiftly joined us.

"Hey Emmett, hi Rose," he said bowing his head down toward Rose. His eyes were then turned toward me. "You must be Rose's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jasper." He stretched his hand politely towards mine and held a firm, yet gentle grip.

"It's great to meet you. My name is Bella." I couldn't help but smile and my fears of making a bad impression lessened in his presence.

We had a very wonderful lunch. I learned that Jasper loved literature as much as I do. It was probably a good thing that Rose and Emmett had each other's company, I'm sure we would have bored them to death. We talked about photography a little bit. He mentioned he was late because he was taking pictures of his parents before they went to a charity formal. His eyes lit up and you could just feel the excitement as he spoke.

Jasper was a person you could easily get along with and I couldn't get over how opposite he was from Emmett. I began to wonder what Edward would be like.

Just as we were getting ready to leave, my phone rang. Quickly trying to get it out of my wristlet, I fumbled before answering. "Hello?" I questioned, since I didn't pay attention to the number on the ID. "Hi Mom. How are you? What time would you need me? Okay, that shouldn't be a problem. I'm with Rose, Emmett and Jasper now, but we're getting ready to leave. I'll meet you there in a little bit then. Bye." I closed my phone and put it back.

"So what did Mom want?" Rose asked me while everyone stood up from the table. Emmett went to her side and they wrapped their arms around each other's waist.

"She wanted to know if I was able to come down to the practice in a bit. I didn't completely get what she was saying; it was something about needing to swap out files at the hospital for the residents who would be covering the ER with Dad." I stated while pushing in my chair from the table. We all started to walk out of the café.

Jasper quickly turned to me, "Thank you Bella, I had a wonderful time getting to know you. It's refreshing to be able to talk to someone about anything besides video games and sports." He said while tilting his head towards Emmett and laughing. "I'll be looking forward to meeting up again, perhaps before school starts back up. Hopefully Edward will be able to join us next time."

I shook his hand and smiled back. "It was great to meet you too. I know Alice will be excited to meet you, as well."

"See ya later Bells." Emmett said while coming over to me and picking me up into another bear hug.

"Thanks Em." Was about all I could get out before I lost all function of my lungs.

I headed towards my car thinking about my conversations with Jasper. He seemed to be such a wonderful guy and I couldn't believe that he wasn't with any one. I wondered how he would get along with Alice. I bet they'd balance each other perfectly.

After I went home and changed out of my dress, I left to cover for my mom. I made it to the building and stumbled in through the door. I looked back accusingly at the floor. Just as I was ready to give the death glare to my target, I heard a muffled chuckle. My face started to turn red and I slowly looked to find whoever was laughing at my misfortune.

"I can't believe I get to see you twice in one day." I looked up to see a guy in his early twenties, light brown hair and very white teeth.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we have met before." I simply stated, trying to rack my brain of where we could have met.

"Something like that. I'd say it was more of your angelic beauty crashing down toward me and burning me with your hotness." His voice tried to sound seductive but failed miserably.

I stood rooted to the spot I was standing. My mouth hung open in shock of what he just said to me. Was he serious? Then I realized he was looking or should I say ogling my body. Ugh, this guy was annoying and creepy.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about. Just because I stumbled through this door doesn't mean I- whatever you just said." I could not believe this guy! I see him for two seconds and that is what he says!

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. "Oh, this was not the first time I met you _today._ In fact, this would be our second run in, literally."

I slid out from under his arm and quickly turned to face him. Then the realization hit and my face was quickly turned red. Oh my god, he was the guy from the coffee shop. This was not happening.

"You- you were the guy I dumped my coffee on?" I was looking at him and praying he said no.

"Yup and here I never thought I'd see you again." He stood there with a huge smile. All I wanted to do is disappear through the floor boards.

"Well, I once again apologize for spilling my coffee on you. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to get to work." As if on cue, my mom walked out of the office.

"Hey Bella," my mom said coming over to give me a hug. "Thank you so much for coming in for me. I need to drop off these files to the hospital and see if there are any new patients that will be coming here. Carlisle said that there were two patients considering making him their primary doctor."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I can help." I said heading towards the office area. I was relieved that I could get away from that creepy guy.

I got settled in and started working on filing when I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see who needed my attention. This time I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Listen, I know we just officially met, but would you like to get a bite to eat sometime?" The guy just stood there looking all smug. I couldn't take it any more.

I had to answer and quickly, he was seriously getting on my last nerve. "I don't think that's possible or a good idea. Especially since you are an intern-"

"Actually I'm a resident. In fact I never properly introduced myself. I'm Dr. Michael Newton, feel free to call me Mike."

"Right…as I was saying, since you are a _resident_, I don't think that would be the best thing for my Dad's practice. Secondly, I already have a boyfriend and I don't think he'd be too happy about that whole arrangement." I couldn't help but smile when I gave him my answer. So perhaps some of that was a lie, but he doesn't need to know. If that didn't work, my next answer would be my boyfriend was a vampire and would hunt his masochistic ass down if he didn't leave me alone. I started to laugh at my own thoughts.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me," he replied nonchalantly. Nothing would discourage this guy.

The phone rang and I answered, "Dr. Carlise Swan's office, how may I help you?"

"Bella is that you?" The voice on the other end of the phone questioned.

"Yes, it's me. How are you doing Dad?"

"I'm doing well. Can you do me a favor and ask the residents to come back over to the ER. They need to do a few things before I can let them go home for the day."

"Not a problem, I'd be glad to do so." I answered and was glad to get rid of this vile creature lurking in the office. "What time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"I'm actually splitting the shift with another doctor for the night. I'll be here late."

"Oh okay, well then I'll probably talk to you tomorrow. Mom should be leaving in a bit to get those files from you too. I hope your night goes quietly. Love you."

"Love you too Bella. Bye."

**EPOV**

I watched my parents drive down the street, and then I got into my car. "Jasper, I wish I could join you today. Send my regards to Rose and her sisters."

"No problem. Good luck tonight, I'm sure you won't be bored working in the emergency room." Jasper gave a quick wave and he was in his car.

I got to the hospital about fifteen minutes before I was scheduled and made my way to the security desk. I wasn't quite sure where I needed to go, but the guard pointed out the head of the department and I went over to introduce myself.

"Hello sir, I'm Edward Cullen. The guard told me that you are the person to see." I quickly glanced at his ID badge and noticed he was a doctor.

He greeted me with a smile and handshake. "Great to meet you, I'm Dr. Carlisle Swan. I will let the staff know you're here and then give you a tour and introduce you to everyone." The doctor quickly left and returned just a minute later.

"So, what made you want to work at the hospital?" He asked on our way to the staff room.

"I just moved here from Chicago and will be attending the University of Seattle. I'm attending medical school for pediatric studies. I decided this would be a great opportunity to have while going to school." I replied.

He seemed to agree because he nodded his head. "That is excellent; we have a partnership with the university as well. I have six residents from the program who are under my leadership and also involved with my private practice. I'll be looking forward to seeing your application when you meet the requirements to become a resident."

We made our way to the staff room and he quickly introduced me. After talking to those in the room, we went to the nurse's station of the ER. I was again introduced and was greeted with many smiles.

Dr. Swan then walked me over to the triage desk and introduced me to the lady there, "Good afternoon Anne. This is Edward and today is his first day. If you can show him what you are doing that would be great. And be sure to take it easy on him," he said with a wink. She laughed and winked back. Anne looked like she was in her late 20's and had short brown hair. Her desk had a few items that gave it a personalized touch, including a frame of her and a few other ladies. They were all dressed in costume and were laughing. It looked like they were on a train.

"Hello Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you. No worries, I'll take it easy on you, at least tonight. However, I give no guarantees after your first day." She laughed and pointed toward a chair across the room. "Go ahead and grab the chair and sit next to me. I'll show you how to process new patients that are coming into the emergency room, whether they walk in or come by ambulance.

I watched intently while Anne showed me what to do. She was very nice and thoroughly explained the job in detail. When she was done describing how to do the paperwork, it was time to start processing them. The good thing about this is it was repetitive which made it easy for me to catch on quickly.

I took a glance at my watch and couldn't believe how much time went by. I finished a few more patient records and Anne let me know that I could go ahead and take my break. I went to the cafeteria and got a light dinner.

I sat at a table outside when I heard a young doctor talking about some girl he met. "You should have seen her. Oh and the best part is that she was the one that spilled her coffee on me earlier today. Though I have to say, I preferred her in that dress than the pants and shirt she was wearing later. She is so hot and her curves- man they're dangerous. I'd love to give her an exam." I shook my head and turned to see who would talk that way about this girl. I couldn't believe it, there was the guy that I saw while helping the lady with her bags. "She definitely got her looks from her mother, if you know what I mean. I wonder…" He leaned in closer to his friends, and spoke in hushed tones. I couldn't hear any more, but they started laughing a few seconds later. I rolled my eyes and got up from where I was.

I needed to clear my mind from that vile attempt at male bragging. The weird part is, I have no idea who this girl is, and I felt so protective of her. When I heard her voice, apologizing to this guy at the coffee shop, it was so caring and genuine and this guy and his group were acting like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons. I walked outside and thought I would check in on my parents to see how their night was going. I dialed my mom's number and the she picked up, "Oh, hey mom. I wasn't expecting you to answer. How is your evening going?"

"It went very well. Your father and I met quite a few members. We're on our way home and then your dad has to run back to the office to grab a few things for a meeting on Monday."

"I'm so glad to hear you guys had fun. Things are going great here. The staff is really nice and Dr. Swan was very helpful. He mentioned to me that he has his own practice and welcomes new patients. I know we were looking for a new physician. Just thought I'd pass that on. Maybe I'll be able to catch up with you two tonight when I get home from work, if you're up. Be safe and we'll talk soon." I hung up the phone and headed back.

The night continued on flawlessly. Working with Anne was great, she kept the mood light and we laughed over the smallest things. She had so many stories to tell me about her friends, traveling, and their exciting adventures.

Dr. Swan also came in a few times to check in on me and see how it was going. He was impressed at how quickly I picked up the work. I met his wife, Tanya, as well. She had come in to pick up some files for his practice and I noticed she was talking to a group of doctors. I couldn't see who they were because their backs were turned.

Over the loud speakers there was an announcement for Dr. Swan to report to the emergency room STAT, there had been a car accident and a patient was being brought in by ambulance. I could hear him explaining to the other nurses and doctors what he will need. It seemed that this accident was pretty serious. From the sounds of it, it only involved one person, but there was head and body trauma. I hoped that everything was okay.

I continued on pulling up patient profiles. However the name I pulled to process next caused me to freeze. I felt like someone just punched me in the gut. I quickly ran out of office, went to the nearest restroom and physically got sick. Exhausted, I pulled my knees to my chest and stayed in that position until I felt a warm touch on my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: -ducks- I thought it would be an interesting part to end. I do this in true fanfiction style. **

**I want to thank my wonderful betas Iwant2bdazzled and lastgreatcause (LJ) for their wonderful work. I'm so so so sorry it took so long to update. I started a new job and it took me a week to work out my schedule and get used to working again. It's quite hard to go back to work after being home for over 6 months. But alas, all good things come to an end. I do have Chapter 6 already written, I just need to tweak it and send it to my excellent betas. That may take a bit of time. One of my betas is in her final weeks of school, so we're trying to match up schedules as well. I will do my best to get the next chapter ASAP.**

**Reviews are love...plus I'm always curious as to what you are thinking.  
**


	6. Broken

**Disclaimer: The great Stephenie Meyer owns all the Cullens, I just wish they were real :)**

**A/N: I won't keep you from reading this chapter. I know it's been well over a month since the last update. I'll give some explanation at the end. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 6- Broken

**EPOV**

I just wanted to disappear. This couldn't be happening. My body was shaking from getting sick. I didn't want to move, but my mind was in overdrive. I was going to have to call my house and let my family know. I don't know if I'd be able to do that. Instead, I curled up and placed the left side of my face onto my knees and wrapped my hands around my legs, then pulled them even closer. It felt like at any moment I was going to fall apart and this was the only way I was going to be able to keep from doing so.

I couldn't tell you how much time went by. The name flashing on the screen kept replaying over and over again. I didn't notice that someone was kneeling next to me until I felt a warm touch on my shoulder. I was afraid to look up, to let them see me like this.

The softest voice said my name. "Edward, can you look at me?" I felt firm grip around my shoulders and knew that whoever was beside me was holding me too.

I shook my head, still not wanting to let go of myself.

"Please Edward. I don't know how you are feeling, but I'm willing to be a shoulder to lean on." The voice was familiar and filled with concern and care.

I slowly loosened my grip around my legs, noticing that my hands were bright red from holding them so tight. I sat up a little and turned my head to face the voice that was comforting me. I was only here for less than six hours and already my co-workers were reaching out to me.

"Are you able to stand or would you prefer to stay here?" Anne looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I…I think I'll get up." My voice cracked when I spoke. My eyes had to refocus. I had been staring at the yellow tiles, that when I had looked away, I was having a hard time focusing.

Anne held her hands out for me for support. I stood next to her and had to smile just a little bit. Here was this caring lady who was willing to hold me, but when I fully stretched my body, I towered over her.

"Did you just smile?" She asked with a small smile.

"I was just thinking about how ironic it is that I'm so tall and you're definitely shorter than me. If I were to really have a balance issue, I'm not sure we'd both be standing here." We both laughed lightly.

"I'd do my best. I finally get this handsome, young man to work with me, and I don't want anything to happen to him." She winked at me.

"How is my Dad? I know it wasn't good because I heard Dr. Swan talking right before the ambulance got here. Then I saw my Dad's name on the screen, I knew exactly who was in the accident." I kept my face down, afraid to see a reaction to my question.

"They are still working with him. You know Dr. Carlisle will do everything in his power to help him. That I have no doubt about. We also called your family. I believe they were on their way up." She spoke quietly. "Do you want to sit in the staff room until they get here?"

I just nodded. I couldn't speak. I knew that Dr. Carlisle was a very gifted doctor, but hearing all the possible injuries that had happened, it would be a miracle if Dad would survive. Just the thought brought more tears. This time I didn't let them stop and Anne stopped. She turned so she was facing me and held me tightly. All I could do is wrap my arms around her and cry into her shoulder. My heart was breaking for Dad, Mom, my brothers. We will never be the same without him. My chest was tightening each time I thought of how much we are going to miss him. It hurt to breathe.

I heard more voices and realized that we were still in the hallway, but never made it to the staff room. Anne was speaking to another staff member and I only heard a few words, but didn't care. A few minutes later I heard my name.

"Edward, oh Edward." I felt Anne's grip loosen and I turned and saw my poor mother. Her eyes were red and puffy, her mascara running down her face and she still had on her beautiful dress. At that very thought, my eyes started to swell with tears once again.

"Mom…how did you get here? Is Jasper and Emmett with you?" I managed to get out, while hugging my mom.

"Yes, they're here. They went to park the car. The one lady at the security desk knew where to find you and brought me here."

We started to walk towards the triage area and I saw Jasper and Emmett running in. They noticed Mom and me and came over straight away.

Anne's called out to me, "Edward, do you and your family want to go back? The nurse called up and said you can go back and see him."

I just nodded and we all walked down the hall in silence. I was holding onto my mom and Emmett was on the other side of her. Jasper was right behind us. I took a deep breath and noticed my mom did the same as we got to his room.

"Mrs. Cullen?" The nurse looked at us sympathetically.

"Yes," Mom's said shakily.

"I'm assuming this is the rest of the family." We all nodded to confirm. "Your husband, father was in a very serious car crash. From what we were able to gather his car hydroplaned and he lost control of his vehicle. There were no other cars involved, but he did hit a tree. There were multiple areas of trauma. Dr. Swan and his specialists have been working on him since he arrived. The doctor will be here in a few minutes and he would like to speak to you. Know that when you see Mr. Cullen that he will have lots of wires, tubes and machines. Please let myself or any of the staff know if there is something we can do for you. I'll let you have some time with your husband. Again, I'm so sorry this has happened." The nurse opened the door for us and led us into the room.

We all froze. I could barely recognize my dad with all the wires and bruising. Thankfully, Jasper and Emmett were right next to Mom because she fell to her knees. They carried her over to the chair and pulled it up next to my dad.

Dr. Swan came in after a few minutes and patted my shoulder. I looked up to him and could see the sorrow in his eyes. With the slightest movement, I nodded my head knowingly.

"Mrs. Cullen," my mom looked up from her chair and extended her hand. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Swan and the head doctor that has been caring for your husband. I want to assure you I have been trying everything in my power and those of my colleagues to stop the bleeding. However, your husband has multiple areas that require surgical attention. Unfortunately, he is in a very critical state and if we try to operate, he will shut down when we administer the anesthesia. His condition is getting worse and I regret telling you this."

I looked over at Dr. Carlisle and he took a deep breath and looked towards me. I knew what his eyes were telling me. I went to and stood behind my mom, my brothers went to each side. We were bracing for the words to follow.

"I'm afraid I don't think your husband, father will make it through the night. I am very sorry and wish I was able to do more." You could see the pain in his eyes when he spoke to us.

I spoke for our family, knowing my mom could not handle any more. "Thank you. I know you tried with everything you had. We appreciate all that you did to help." I squeezed my mom's shoulders and went over to shake Dr. Carlisle's hand. I heard my mom's quiet sobs and felt the tears swelling back up. Dr. Carlisle shook my hand and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't thank him enough for trying to help our family.

Three hours passed and Dad's life signs were fading. We left the room when the crash cart was brought in. We once again got the apologetic look from the staff.

It was over.

**BPOV**

The night was relatively quiet. Dad had to stay at the hospital late, Mom was out running errands and I was finally able to go home. I locked up the practice and ran to my car. I didn't realize how hard it was raining. I noticed, while driving home, most of the streets were flooded. Finally after many detours I made it home.

I went up to my room, changed into my pajamas and grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights. I headed towards the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea and finally settled down on the love seat in the living room. I just wanted to relax and finally put my day behind me. My mind kept thinking of that creepy guy that wouldn't leave me alone. I got chills just thinking about him. I needed the lives of Heathcliff and Catherine to distract my mind.

I heard the front door open and realized that I had fallen asleep. My book was still in my hands, but it was closed. I looked at the clock and it said 1:50am. I couldn't believe I fell asleep that long. _Was my mom just getting home? Wonder what she was doing that was she was just getting in?_ _Maybe she was hanging out with some of the people from the hospital._ It didn't matter; I was too tired to think about it. I slowly made my way back to my room, set the alarm and curled into bed.

It felt like I just closed my eyes, but the blaring alarm clock told me otherwise. I went over to my dresser to turn it off, grabbed my robe, and headed to the bathroom. After my shower, I went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Morning Bella how was lunch? I heard you met Jasper, what did you think of him? I really wish I could have been there. Our client absolutely loved our shop and has already booked future visits." Alice was talking so fast it was making my head spin. She is too much of a morning person. I wouldn't believe someone could have that much energy first thing in the morning.

"Good morning to you too Alice. I'll explain more, but first I need some coffee and something to eat. My brain doesn't function this early and you're asking a lot of questions." Alice went over to the table and I started to make my coffee. While the coffee was brewing, I hunted down a granola bar and some fruit and placed them where we'd be sitting. The coffee finished brewing and I made myself a cup before entering the line of fire.

"So tell me everything Bella! I must know all the details. Oh, I also have to tell you about someone I met too." My dear sister was practically jumping out of her seat. I couldn't help but giggle and feel some of her excitement.

I launched into the story about how I spilled my coffee on this guy at the Starbucks. She gasped and said she was there. The guy that she mentioned seen it happen and was bothered that the guy was going to try and make a move, but noticed I ran away. Then I told her about Jasper, how great he was and how I thought the two of them should meet. I ended my story telling by filling her in the disgusting guy from the coffee shop being a resident at Dad's practice and how tried to get me to go out with him.

Alice took in everything I told her. She was really excited to meet Jasper and is already working on a plan that we can all go out again. If I didn't know any better, it'll probably involve dancing or something. Then she told me more about the guy that helped her with her bags. She mentioned that he seemed disappointed that he never saw my face.

I left to go back to my room and finished getting dressed for work. I said my good byes to those who were up and arrived at the store with time left to spare. I was assigned to work at information desk and be a store floater. I like these types of days because I'm not stuck in one area and it gives me time to roam through the store. It was nearing lunch and I was asked to cover the guys working at the music department.

I told the two guys working they were free to go to go on break and I'll cover them. They said a quick thank you and left. I started straightening up the register area and put away a few stray CDs that were at the counter. That's when I saw him.

He was sitting on the floor, with the head phones on. The mystery guy had his knees pulled to his chest, as if as though he was holding himself together. His head rested against the wall behind him, keeping his eyes closed. I didn't notice I was staring at him until he opened his eyes. I was caught off guard and my breathed hitched. I was afraid he'd be mad at me for staring at him.

He started to get up, but I didn't want him to leave. I was ready to say something, but he spoke first. His voice was quiet, but practically made me weak at the knees. "I'm sorry. I've been here long enough."

I looked into his green eyes and all I could see was pain and sorrow. It made my heart break. I shook my head, "You're perfectly fine. What were you listening to, if I may ask?" I talked quieter than usual, afraid to scare him away.

"Clair De Lune, it's one of my favorite pieces. I needed a distraction and didn't want to be home." He shrugged his shoulders and looked to the floor.

"I love that song, it's so beautiful. I feel swept away every time I listen to it. Please don't leave on my account. I know I probably freaked you out by staring at you. Honestly didn't mean to, but I could tell something was wrong and I don't know… I felt as though I should check on you." I had stepped closer to him and searched his eyes for understanding. I wanted him to know that I wasn't some stalker person, but cared that he was okay.

"Thank you. I appreciate you listening." He stood there looking at me. I could tell that he was still holding back, but I didn't want to push it. I couldn't believe that he told me that much. It just felt very normal to talk to this guy.

"Thank you. I really do mean what I say. If you need to talk, I'm here." Just then I heard the guys come back from lunch and the one came up to me to let me know they were back. I nodded and took one more look at the person before me.

"I appreciate it, Isabella." My face went white, how did he know my name. He must have noticed and gave a small smile. "It's on your name tag there." His hand slowly pointed to the name tag I was wearing and I immediately started to blush. I can't believe I forgot about that.

"I thought you could read minds for a second. I keep forgetting that I have this on. Please, call me Bella. Isabella sounds too formal for me." I smiled back, hoping to at least make his smile last a bit longer.

"My name is--"

Just then a voice came over my walkie talkie, "Isabella, could you please report to the front desk. We need your assistance." I wanted to scream at the person who just interrupted our conversation.

"I'll be right there." I spoke into the evil device and gave a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry, I have to run. I hope I see you again." I said while hurrying to the front desk, cursing the gods above for letting someone disrupt us.

**EPOV**

I covered my eyes, the sun was trying to come in and I wasn't ready to feel alive. Maybe it was all a horrid nightmare and I finally woke up from it. The images seemed too real, my body exhausted mentally and physically. No nightmare can make you feel like that.

I convinced myself to go shower and get ready for the day. I decided that I didn't want to be home, but to have some time to myself. I let my emotions get the better of me last night, and now I needed to be strong for my family.

I went to the downstairs, but no one was there. I left a note to say that I went out, and I'll be back later. I got into my car and started to drive, not really sure where to go. The clock on the dashboard said it was 10:43. I ended up driving into the city and parked my car. That's when I remembered the bookstore that I went to yesterday. _Yesterday, that was only yesterday…_ I stayed in my car for a few minutes. I pinched the bridge of my nose and leaned back into the seat. I couldn't believe that yesterday seemed like it was a week ago.

A few minutes passed and I decided it was time to get out of my car. I headed into the bookstore and unconsciously went to the music section. I browsed through the CDs trying to find one that I felt like listening to. I found the one album that could make everything around me fade into the background.

I found the headphones and scanned the barcode to hear the album. I closed my eyes and let the music take over my mind. I decided to sit on the floor and realized that I had curled up into a ball. Perhaps my subconscious wasn't ready to let go. When my favorite song ended, I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful girl looking right at me. It was if as though she could see right through me. I couldn't remember how long I was there, so I decided that I should go.

"I'm sorry. I've been here long enough." I said quietly and looked into her dark, brown eyes.

"You're perfectly fine. What were you listening to, if I may ask?" She bit her lower lip after asking me her question.

"Clair De Lune, it's one of my favorite pieces. I needed a distraction and didn't want to be home." I shrugged and couldn't believe that I had just told her that. I was drawn to her and had this need to tell her the truth.

"I love that song, it's so beautiful. I feel swept away every time I listen to it. Please don't leave on my account. I know I probably freaked you out by staring at you. Honestly didn't mean to, but I could tell something was wrong and I don't know… I felt as though I should check on you." She took a step towards me and I almost instinctively reached out for her. There is something about her and I wanted to know more.

"Thank you. I appreciate you listening." I searched her eyes to let her know much what she just said meant to me. I never confided in anyone, I preferred to keep it to myself, but with her I didn't need to seclude myself.

"Thank you. I really do mean what I say. If you need to talk, I'm here." I wanted to take her up on her offer right then. But I noticed the two guys that were working here earlier when I first came in were returning to the register.

"I appreciate it, Isabella." I couldn't help but give a small smile. I knew I caught her off guard. "It's on your name tag there." The blush that crept on her face was the most amazing sight I have ever seen.

"I thought you could read minds for a second. I keep forgetting that I have this on. Please, call me Bella. Isabella sounds too formal for me."

"My name is--"

Just as I was ready to tell her my name, I heard a voice over her walkie talkie. I shook my head at the timing of it all. "Isabella, could you please report to the front desk. We need your assistance."

"I'll be right there." If looks could kill, I think she would have done so to the radio that was in her hand. "I'm so sorry, I have to run. I hope I see you again." She gave me one last look and I knew that I needed to see her again.

* * *

A/N: I promised you an explanation. I can't apologize enough for the huge gap in between updating. I got a job after not having one for over 8 months and had a hard time adjusting to the routine. Since the last time I worked I had one child, then going back I now have two. I realized that a 4 year old and 7 month old are quite a handful. Also my beta had finals at school, so she was also out for editing and it was very hard to find a beta. I had two great friends read this over, but after holding onto it after a month and not having any luck w/ betas, I decided to say the heck with it, I'm publishing it. (Talk about run on sentence, lol). Hopefully it's okay, so I apologize for any errors you come across.

I really hope you liked this chapter. Poor Edward :(

Let me know what you think. I get a warm, fuzzy feeling every time I read a review from you guys.


	7. Beginning to Live

**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie's. I only claim the voices in my head, telling me what to say.**

**A/N: Can you believe it?? An update already! A huge thank you to my betas: Iwant2bdazzled, TwilightFan4Life, and skyberry4 (LJ). **

**So without further ado, I give you chapter 7...**

* * *

Chapter 7- Beginning to Live

EPOV

_I was walking into school when I heard the skidding of tires. Quickly, I turned to look up and saw a van losing control over an ice patch and it was headed straight for this beat up, red Chevy truck. My heart jumped to my throat when I realized that there was a girl standing next to the truck, completely unaware of what was happening. All I could see was her long, chestnut brown hair blowing slightly in the wind. I couldn't see her face, but she had a familiarity about her. I took a chance and looked back to the reckless van. I was panicking; all I could picture was this van crushing her. It was getting closer by the second to her truck. I tried yelling, but it would do no good. She was too distracted by the music she was listening to. The entire scene was happening in slow motion. I looked back to my brothers and they were shaking their head 'no' to me. My anger was consuming me. Then I heard my brother yell to me, "She's not worth it." I yelled out loud, sounding more like a growl. Before I knew what was happening, I was running at an unfathomable rate of speed. I needed to save her, I couldn't let her die. I was beside her in less than a second. I put my hand out for the impact of the barreling, ton of steel that was headed right at us._

I jolted awake to find myself covered in sweat. For the past week, nightmares have been appearing regularly. Dark circles were permanently under my eyes, reminding me of my sleepless nights. I laid in bed just a bit longer thinking of all that has happened this past week.

I had unsuccessfully tried talking to my brothers about Dad. Jasper and I tried to talk, but you could just feel the sorrow between us. I couldn't bring myself to openly talk. We would just look at each other. It was those moments, I felt as if as though I could read what was on his mind. I would see his eyes full of emptiness and sorrow and I would respond with a knowing nod.

Emmett, on the other hand, had made his feelings known. The first two days, he was full of anger. We gave him his space for those days. He would go out into the garage and just work on his car. You could hear the slamming of tools through out the day. Then after the second day, Rose took him out to talk. When they came back, it was like time reversed and nothing happened. I still don't know what was said, but he went back to being his outspoken, personable self.

I pulled the sheets off of my sweat covered body. I walked over to my window and found my mother outside, in her garden. The night of our father's death, we saw her completely breakdown. We lost our father and our best friend that night. She lost her husband, best friend, lover, confidant, and her heart. The day after the accident, she told us that it's up to us to live our lives the way he would have wanted us to. Reminding us that Dad took every day of his life and lived it to his fullest. From that day on, she was in the garden, looking at peace with the world.

As for myself, I haven't felt completely comfortable talking with my family. I was there for them, but I felt I couldn't burden them with my sorrow. For now, the only way I could express what I felt is through my music. I haven't had much time to play the piano since we moved, but it became my escape. I was able to put all my feeling into the notes of the music and let it go. I know eventually, I would need to talk, but for now, this would do.

I decided to head towards the kitchen for a small breakfast as the phone started to ring.

"Edward, can you answer it? My hands are covered with soil," Mom asked.

"Got it," I called back. "Hello?"

"Is Mrs. Cullen available?" A man's voice inquired.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Dr. Carlisle Swan from the hospital."

"Hello doctor, it's Edward. Is everything okay?" I wanted to make sure.

"Oh Edward, sorry, I didn't recognize your voice. Yes, everything is okay. I wanted to check on your mom and family. I remember you told me you just moved here not too long ago and I wanted to make sure that you have all the resources that you need." I could here the sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you. I'm glad you called. It really means a lot and we certainly appreciate it. Um, what resources were you talking about?"

"I noticed that you didn't have a family physician and wanted to let you know that I have a private practice and would like to extend an offer. Also incase you find it helpful, I know a fellow colleague who does family counseling. Just incase, well, you know it's there."

I couldn't believe that I had only worked at the hospital for less than a day. However, the amount of support and care given to me and my family was amazing.

"Thank you again. Let me go and get my mom." I put the phone down on the counter and called for my mom.

"Mom, Dr. Swan is on the phone." I found her outside tending to a patch of pink and yellow flowers.

"Thank you dear. Did he say why he is calling? Everything okay?" She stood up to brush the dirt off her knees.

"He is calling to check on us and make sure that things are being taken care of."

"That is very considerate. I'll get the phone in the sun room." I headed back towards the kitchen to hang up the phone.

"Hello…Dr. Swan…." As soon as I heard my mom's voice, I hung up the phone.

Dr. Swan reminded me that I really needed to talk to someone. I'm not sure if I'd be able to handle talking to someone I don't know.

I glanced at the time. It was late afternoon. I guess I could go for a drive to clear my thoughts. Then her beautiful voice popped in my head, "_but I could tell something was wrong and I don't know… I felt as though I should check on you… If you need to talk, I'm here."_

I went to tell my mom where I was going and drove to bookstore.

BPOV

It was almost time to go home. I had only a half hour left before I was free.

"What time are you done today Jess?" I asked since she had been here before I was.

"In another hour, thank goodness. I'm so tired. That'll teach me to go out the night before I have to work in the morning." She smiled and shook her head. "So do you think your mystery guy will show up before you leave?" She asked walking past me and giving a wink.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Jess, it's nothing like that. I wouldn't be that lucky anyway." I gave a deep sigh.

There were books that needed to be returned to the correct shelves. I kept myself busy trying to put them all away. Plus, I knew that time would go by a lot faster than just staring at the clock.

My mind started to wander while I was putting the books away. All I could think about was how empty and sad the guy's eyes were. Yet I felt there was something hidden in those green eyes. I couldn't help but be drawn to them.

"Hey Bella, you can go home. Thank you for finishing up the books." Eric, who was the shift manager, came up to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Not a problem. I'll see you Thursday then?" I quickly stuck the last book up on the shelf and went to the back room. I clocked myself out and grabbed my keys and purse.

In my haste to leave, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I felt my feet slip out from me and inevitably knew what was next. Cursing the dumb floor beneath me, I closed my eyes and braced for the hard contact of Bella meets floor.

My eyes popped open when I realized that I never encountered the harsh floor. Instead I felt something warm and soft. My mind was racing, _why didn't I hit the floor? If I didn't hit the floor, then that must mean there is someone holding me. _ I took a deep breath and looked up. I made an audible gasp when my eyes meet those very same green eyes I've been thinking about.

"Don't worry, I got you." I still couldn't break eye contact.

My heart started racing when I realized he still was holding on to me.

"Are you alright?" His beautiful, velvety, concern voiced asked.

_Answer Bella…anything…_

"Umm…yes. Thank you." I could feel the heat rising in my face and my knees getting weaker. I needed to get a hold of myself.

I stood upright and attempted to shift my weight so I was better balanced. This must have gotten his attention because I immediately felt the loss of his hold on me.

"Sorry," he sad looking down at his feet.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I can't thank you enough for saving me. You spared the rematch of Bella versus the floor. The score usually ends in favor of my offending opponent."

"There's a score?" He asked with this wonderful smirk.

I looked to the floor, not wanting to show my face. "I sort of have a habit of finding ways to get hurt."

"I see. Well then, I'm glad I was able to spare you one fateful fall." I looked up at him and he was smiling. I felt my knees already betraying me. _Maybe I should go to the doctors and get my knees checked out._

"I was just on my way out, how long were you here?" I couldn't think of what to say, but I knew I didn't want to leave him.

"I just got here." He spoke softly and closed his eyes for only a few moments. His shoulders slumped a little, almost like he was disappointed.

"Actually, I was going to head to the coffee shop around the corner. I don't want to sound like I'm prying, but are you okay?" I took another breath, hoping that I wasn't crossing the line, "it's just that when I look in your eyes, you look pained and lost."

His head rose and our eyes met again. I could almost sense his relief. He gave a small smile and kept his voice quiet, "I would appreciate it. I may warn you, that what I'm going to share isn't the best of situations. I thought I'd warn you ahead of time."

"I made you a promise. That I would listen to whatever was going on and that I was here if you needed it. You're not going to scare me off that easily." I made sure that he saw that I was sincere and meant every word.

"Oh, before we go any further, I need to ask you a very important question." I looked him straight in the eyes and his eyes widened. "What is your name?"

He laughed and stuck his hand out, "My name is…"

This time I groaned out loud. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and mouthed 'sorry' to my still nameless guy. "Yes Alice, how can I help you?"

"_What is going on? Are you annoyed that I called?"_

"Oh, you know, nothing much. I just finished my shift and I was ready to head to the coffee shop and talk with a friend. How could you tell?" I let my sarcasm take over my response.

"_I'll meet you at the coffee shop. I need to tell you something, and I can tell that you don't want to talk right this second. I'll see you in a few." _

_Click_

"Is everything okay?" My nameless guy asked.

"Oh, yes. Well, do you mind if we meet my sister for coffee? She talks so fast and you can't get a word in. Plus, it's better if you just let her have her way. She can turn into one mean pixie." I bit my lip nervously, I really hoped that he would still want to go out and talk.

"Well then, it's settled. But first," he paused, "my name is Edward."

"May I ask you to accompany me to get some coffee? The sooner we meet with your sister, the sooner we can take a walk and talk." He pushed open the doors from the bookstore and swept his hand to show that I go first.

"Absolutely." We started the short walk from the bookstore to the coffee shop.

* * *

**I love hearing from you and reading your reactions. If you ever have any ideas, feel free to share them. Love ya guys! And just because I said this to skyberry4, I give you all a Woot Woot!! I'm in a weird mood. No kiddies or boyfriend to distract me...just the house to myself. Mommy is freeeee! Go ahead, laugh. I know you want to.**

-Nicole


	8. Lean on Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Stephenie Meyer, nor do I have any intentions on buying it. I'm a poor, poor worker who only enjoy reading and the occasional writing.

A/N: I have much to say, but I choose not to delay your reading. More explanation at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 8- Lean on Me

EPOV

I held the door open for Bella as we left the book shop. I heard a soft, "thank you," as she passed through the door. We walked down the street in a comfortable silence. If I was honest with myself, I was scared to let her know what I was going through. The questions started to go through my mind. _What if I scare her off? What if I burden her with my grief, would she ever talk to me again? How am I even going to bring up my dad and what we're going through?_

I looked over at Bella as we continued to head toward the coffee place. Her long, brown hair was being blown by the gentle breeze. I could smell the scent of strawberries as her hair danced around her face as her eyes were focused to the right. I looked to see where she was looking, but realized that she was thinking. I wished at that moment I could see what her mind was going through.

After a few minutes, we were in front of the store. I reached for the door and pulled it open. I guided Bella through the entrance, my hand slightly touching the small of her back. Suddenly, my heart began pounding; I could feel the panic set in.

"Edward, are you alright?" I had not noticed I stopped walking. My eyes left the floor to see her dark chocolate eyes looking up at me.

"Sorry," I simply stated. I ran my right hand through my hair, "I was…um… just sort of lost in thought, I guess. I didn't realize I had stopped. My apologies."

"It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Her eyes studied me for a few seconds then glanced around the shop. "Looks like Alice isn't here yet, I'm sure she'll be here in a few minutes. Did you want to order now?"

"Sure, we can get our orders and grab a seat while we wait. Go ahead and start your order. I'm trying to decide which one I want."

Bella walked up to the young lady at the register and I heard her place her order. The lady asked if there was anything else, and I jumped in and added mine to her order. Before she could protest, I handed the cashier a twenty dollar bill.

"Edward, you didn't have to pay for me. Here-," Bella reached into her purse for her wallet.

"I couldn't accept Bella. It's my treat. I was the one who asked if you could come with me to talk. Consider it payment for listening." I couldn't allow Bella to pay after I had asked her to basically be my psychiatrist.

We went over the arm chairs that were in the corner of the store. There were four burgundy chairs all facing each other. She sat in her chair and tucked both her legs beneath her.

I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves that were slowly making their presence know. "I suppose, I should know a little about you, before I burden you with talking to me. How long have you lived in the Seattle area?" I asked, deciding to start off with an easy question.

"First, you don't have to worry about being a burden. I can see that something is going on. I see the pain and hurt in your eyes. I never would have put my offer out there, if I didn't want to listen. Please don't forget that." She paused for a second. "I've lived in Washington all my life. My family used to live in this little town called Forks. But as we all started to get older, our parents moved to the outskirts of Seattle. Our dad was able to get a job at a busier hospital and has even started his own practice. Mom was always home until recently. She wanted to get back to working. She has been helping out with Dad's practice. My two sisters are already attending the college here. Alice will be a junior and Ro-"

"Bella!" I turned around and noticed a petite, young woman running towards Bella. "Sorry, I'm late, I started talking about shopping. And well you know," she gave Bella another hug and turned to me.

Something was very familiar about this girl. Bella motioned to me, "This is Edward. He is a regular at the bookshop. Edward, this is Alice, my sister. I warn you in advance, she is very…how do I say this… hyper. That about describes it." Bella started laughing.

I realized where I knew her from. I smiled, "I now have a name to go with all those shopping bags. It's nice to officially meet you."

Alice quickly glance at Bella and then back to me. "I knew I'd see you again. I have a very strong feeling we'll be good friends." She winked at me and went back to Bella.

Bella's face twisted in confusion. Alice decided to fill her sister in. "Remember last week, I said I had met a guy that helped me with my bags to my car. This would be that guy."

Bella's eyes went wide with realization, "You mean you were the one that helped Alice when she was running errands between the two stores."

I heard Alice laugh, "Bella, you know what this means."

I could have sworn I saw Bella close her eyes and say, "please don't be him, please don't be him."

"I think fate has a sense of humor, " Alice said then turned back to me. "You remember when the girl dumped her coffee on the guy and I said it reminded me something that my sister would have done."

I looked at Bella. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. She looked at me from under her eyelashes, her cheeks fully flushed. She spoke in a very soft voice, "that was me. I'm the one who spilled the coffee on the 'resident'," she air quoted the last word. "Then to only find out that it's a 'resident' who works for my dad. He tried twice that day to get my number or whatever. Ugh, the vile Newton." She shook her head, as though to shake the memory from her mind.

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew that I was curious to know who the girl was that day. _What are the chances?_

"Well, in that case, I'm glad I finally get to meet the mystery girl."

"So Bella, do you work this weekend? I was thinking that the girls could have a weekend out. Perhaps check the new club that just opened. I'm dying to wear my new outfit." Alice's energy amazed me.

"Alice, you know how much I don't like to dance. And I know what comes with a night out, you and the evil sister will play Bella Barbie. I don't know… "

I had a feeling that Bella was not going to win this argument.

"Bel-la, it'll be so much fun. I promise that we won't spend all day shopping. I'll try to take it easy on you. But you know, if the call of the clothes beckons me, we must listen and buy them."

Bella sighed and Alice started jumping up and down, "Thanks Bells, you're the best. I'll let you get back to Edward. I'll talk more when you home. I'm going to go ahead and start planning with my partner in crime." Alice gave Bella a hug and completely caught me off guard as she turned to me and gave me a hug too.

"Thanks." I felt my cheeks get warm. "It's was a pleasure to run into you again. And now I have a name to the face."

"Bye guys," Alice called as she practically bounced out of the store.

Bella

When Alice came bounding into the coffee shop, I was worried that Edward would be scared. My sister's energy never ceased to amaze me. I could not believe these two have met before. Much to my dismay, he was also there for my coffee fiasco. I rolled my eyes at the complete irony of the situation.

Now that we were finally left alone, I needed Edward to let me know what is on his mind. I was afraid I was pushing the limits of our new found friendship.

"So, you haven't told me where you are from. How long have you lived around here?" I sat back down on my chair and took a sip of my drink.

"I just recently moved here. My brother has been here for a few years because he's been going to the University here. The family as a whole have been here just two months. My dad-" Edward closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "Jasper and I just transferred to University of Washington. We were going to school in Chicago, but we wanted to be close to the family."

I noticed that Edward hesitated when he mentioned his dad. I wondered if this was his reason that he needed to talk.

"I'm actually taking classes at the same University as well. It's one of the reasons why I took the job at the bookstore. I needed something close to school. You'll find out that I have a love for reading and just can't seem to get enough." I realized I was rambling, but I couldn't help myself. I was becoming nervous and I didn't know why.

"You mentioned your brother Jasper; do you have any other brothers or sisters?" I was curious to find out how many brothers. I knew there was more than one, but I didn't know how many.

"I have two brothers. Jasper is the middle child. He has a love for photography. He has a way of taking pictures and it's almost like you know what the people in the photos are feeling. I have always thought of Jasper as the one who can influence your moods. He just seems to know how you are feeling and can cheer you up or calm you with little effort." Edward reached out to grab his cup of coffee. He took a few sips and set the cup down. He crossed his right leg over left knee cap and leaned forward a bit.

"Now my oldest brother is very different than myself and Jasper. We're more of the calm ones, where as Emmett is quite loud and the poster child for sports. He's on the UW varsity football team and loves working with cars. And just for the record, he loves pulling pranks." Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes.

All of the sudden the names sounded very familiar. What are the chances that Emmett and Jasper are the very same ones that I met with Rose a while ago?

"Bella, is everything okay?" I didn't realize that I had just frozen and my mouth hung open.

"Edward, I know this may sound weird, but were you supposed to go to a café about a week ago for lunch?" I bit on my lip, awaiting my answer.

Edward leaned back in his chair, "I was supposed to go with Emmett to meet his girlfriend Rose. I unfortunately forgot I had to go to the hospital to get my IDs. How do you know about that?" He looked at me with curious eyes.

"I was there. I met Jasper and Emmett, I'm Rose's sister. I can't believe I didn't pick up on the names before. But when you mentioned Emmett and him being a jock and the pranks, it all makes sense. In fact, he mentioned he had pictures from his recent prank, which had involved you and a towel." I couldn't help but to laugh a little. I was beginning to think there was someone above laughing their butt off at this whole situation.

It was the first time I noticed Edward blush. "Um, he didn't actually show you the pictures did he?"

"No, no he didn't. He tried, but I sorta freaked out at the idea. No offense," I giggled.

He ruffled his hands through his tousled hair. "None taken. I can't get over this. I'm actually at a loss for words. This is quite the coincidence of us meeting and yet, we were so close to meeting before this. It's funny the way things work out."

"Yeah, really. Wait until Rose and Alice find out, they're going to flip. I think the only two that haven't met is Alice and Jasper." I pulled both my feet up on the chair, Indian style. I suddenly realized why he hesitated at his dad's name. It was time for Edward to let me know what was wrong.

"Edward," I reached across and placed my hand gently on his arm, "the reason you need to talk, is it because of your dad? I know Rose has been spending a lot of time with Emmett because of the passing of your dad. I don't want to seem to forward, but I want to help any way I can." I met his eyes and I saw in that moment, that this was why Edward was here to talk. I stood up and walked over to Edward, never breaking eye contact with him. I leaned over and gave him a hug. My heart ached for a man that I have only just met and wished that I am strong enough to help.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly. I don't remember how long we stayed that way, and nothing else seemed to matter. Slowly, he pulled away and looked up at me. His bright green eyes were glassy and the smallest tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

I reached my hand for his, "Edward, I want you to know that I am here. I cannot imagine how you are feeling, but I want to listen and help any way that I can."

He looked straight into my eyes and squeezed my hand, "Thank you, Bella. I can't thank you enough. It's been hard because I really don't know many people here. I don't know who I could talk to and I didn't want to burden my family with my own worries and fears. It just didn't seem fair. The worst part was that I was working at the hospital when he came in. I saw his name on the computer monitor when I was making the files for new patients. My heart dropped and I realized that he was coming in on an ambulance and that Dr. Carlisle was being paged for a trauma case that was coming in. All I could do was run. I ran into the restroom and just collapsed. Anne had come to find me once she realized what had happened. I met with Dr. Carlisle soon after and he tried his best to comfort me and my family. I could tell by his look that my dad wasn't going to make it. I know he tried his hardest and he offered any help that he could give to our family. He knew that we just moved here and would need to know a few places to go to. He's been more than helpful." Edward let his face fall into his hands as he leaned forward.

For the second time that day, I was reminded what a small world it is. I remember Dad coming home that night after that accident. He seemed at a loss and was determined to help this family out as best he could.

"Edward, I am so sorry. You have more strength than you realize and such an open heart. You have made quite the impression on my dad as well." I looked at him with a small smile.

Edward raised his head slowly and looked at me with confusion, "Your dad?"

"Yes, Dr. Carlisle Swan is my dad. I remember how sad and helpless he felt when he came home that night. He said that he wanted to help your family the best he could. He knew that you just moved here and didn't know how else to help."

"Bella," he looked at me, his eyes threatening to spill over in tears, "I don't know anything about fate, but I don't find it to coincidence that we have crossed paths. Please let your Dad know that we are more than thankful for his dedication and hard work. He has gone above and beyond what he has to do."

"I will. Do you want to walk to get some fresh air?" I took both our cups and threw them into the trash can.

"Sounds like a good idea." Edward looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. It was just enough to let me know that he still needed to talk, but this was a beginning.

______________________________

A/N: Alrighty...I cannot say for sure how long it's been since I've last updated. It's probably nearing a year. BUT, I wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten this story, but unfortunate reality of life just got in the way. I decided to take on a second job. This leaves me working M-F day shift and three shift out of the week on midnight shift. Yeah, talk about no life. Plus I have 2 kids, the "hubby" and in the midst my mom moved back in. Sooo...I have had little time to myself. However, this story has been dwelling in my mind and I can't just forget about it.

With that said, this has not been beta'd. I have to get myself on a updating schedule before I ask someone to beta. I know I'd drive them insane. Yet, if anyone knows of anyone who would like to, I'm up for it.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I'll be able to get another one out soon. Love ya guys for sticking w/ it!! Your reviews are amazing and let me know just how much you like this story. THANK YOU!!!


End file.
